


Beta

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Mycroft is just a good older brother, not actually Holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to be a Beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta

Sherlock writhed in the sheets, kicking them off as he fingered himself open. It’s not as if he needed it, he was already soaked with slick, his heat kicking in at full tilt. He couldn't remember the last time a heat had hit him this fast and hard leaving him dizzy and breathless. 

Actually he did remember bits, it had been one of his first heats, it had been pretty rough on him and he still hadn't yet learned to deal with them on his own. Mycroft had slipped into his room, the older Holmes surveying him silently before slipping into his bed. His brother already had the makings of a good Alpha at twenty-four, he knew how to sooth the gangly brunette as well as he could. Sure fingers combing through unruly, sweat soaked curls while he murmured soothing quiet words. Sherlock couldn't remember much more than that, since then he’d taken care of himself without the help of an Alpha.

A low whine passed his lips as he shifted his hips trying to get in a better position, sometimes he really did hate being an omega. He knew suppressants would help, had helped before even, but they left him jittery and unable to focus. He would give almost anything to not go through this and be a unaffected beta.


End file.
